Une Simple Envie Peut Tout Changer
by LoveDraco
Summary: Couple DM/HG ! Tout ne sera pas simple. Plusieurs péripéties auront lieu. Vont-ils réussir à finir ensemble ? Vous le verrez au fur et à mesure des chapitres
1. Introcution

Chapitre 1 : L'introduction

Bon, il me semble important de préciser quelque chose ! Ce chapitre, ne reflète peut être pas la fin qui va réellement se passer ! Je le précise, parce que j'ai peur que les gens ne prennent pas le temps de lire la suite en lisant ceci ! Donc les chapitres qui suivent, sont des chapitres expliquant tout ce qui s'est passé AVANT cette Introduction !

Place A L'Introduction :

« Oh la la ! Je vais être en retard ! Moi qui ne suis jamais en retard habituellement ! En plus, pour nos un an ensemble, il ne faut vraiment pas que je sois en retard. Allez Hermione, dépêche-toi ! Bon je crois que c'est bon là ! Récapitulons : Cheveux, c'est bon, ils sont lisses, maquillage c'est bon aussi, chaussures, Oh mais où est-ce que je les ai mises ? ... Ah c'est bon, elles sont là. Alors, tout à l'air parfait. Ok, c'est bon, je peux y aller ! »

Hermione était stressée. Très stressée. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait lui réserver pour leur anniversaire. Il s'en était passé du temps avant que ces deux-là ne se trouvent. Hermione a maintenant 25 ans. Ils se voyaient souvent au ministère. Il avait un bon poste. Ce n'était pas un auror, mais tout juste. Il s'occupait des jugements des mangemorts qu'on parvenait encore à capturer. Malgré la chute de leur maître, certains vénéraient encore la magie noire.  
Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir, mais en se regardant dans le miroir de l'entrée, elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

« Oh non ! J'ai oublié les boucles d'oreilles. Oh là là. Il va en avoir marre d'attendre ! J'ai déjà vingt minutes de retard. »

Elle remonta alors dans sa chambre, et se mit à la recherche de la paire de boucle d'oreille parfaite. Elle les trouva, les mit, et put enfin s'en aller. Mais, problème, elle ne trouvait plus les clés de la porte. Elle perdit cinq minutes, puis à bout de nerfs, elle décida de fermer la porte façon sorcier.

Ca y est, elle marchait dans la rue, assez précipitamment, car son retard était déjà énorme. Elle savait juste qu'il avait réservé une table dans un petit restaurant qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avança alors, en le cherchant des yeux. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une foule impressionnante de gens devant le restaurant. Elle s'avança, petit à petit, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit plusieurs personnes crier :

« Un mort ! Il y a eu un meurtre ! Des mangemorts ! On les a vu ! »

Prise de panique, Hermione sortie sa baguette, et se dirigea vers le lieu du crime. Elle se faufila parmi la foule, et arriva à se créer un passage jusqu'à l'endroit où le cadavre reposait.

Elle cru que son cœur s'arrêtait.

Il était là ! Par terre, mort ! La peur encore inscrite sur son visage ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils avaient mis si longtemps à trouver l'amour ! Et là, le jour de leur un an... Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle s'approcha de lui, lui attrapa les épaules, et le secoua ! Mais il ne bougeait plus, il était mort ! Vraiment mort ! C'était sa faute à elle ! Si elle n'avait pas autant tardé, il ne serait pas mort ! Ils seraient tout les deux tranquillement en train de dîner, vivant pleinement leur amour. Mais non, elle avait été en retard. La seule fois de sa vie où elle fut en retard. Cette fois-ci était une fois de trop, car à cause de son retard, il était mort...  
Elle entendit son nom, et se sentit tirée en arrière. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait !

Les jours passaient, et l'enterrement arriva alors. Hermione avait toujours ces questions en tête. Qui donc avait voulu le tuer lui ? Ils l'avaient tué parce qu'il n'était pas des leurs, c'était sûr ! Elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Il n'était pas un mangemort, et ils ont voulus le tuer pour ça ! Elle ne s'en remettait pas !

L'enterrement se déroula, sans qu'elle n'y comprenne quoi que se soit ! Elle attendait de se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Mais à la mise en terre, elle comprit alors qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et toutes les larmes jusque là conservées à l'intérieur coulèrent.

Trois heures que l'enterrement est terminé. Pourtant, elle ne peut plus partir de cet endroit. Elle est devant cette pierre tombale. Anéantie. Elle n'a plus qu'un seul souhait : Le rejoindre...

Mais elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut pas se permettre d'abandonner ses amis, sa famille... Cependant, un évènement la fit changer d'avis, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le faire... Pour elle, pour lui, pour eux...

Elle retourna alors, quelques jours après le drame, au cimetière. Elle s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale, et prit alors sa baguette, fit apparaître un poignard, et mit fin à ses jours. Dorénavant, dans ce cimetière, deux pierres tombales similaires sont l'une à côté de l'autre. L'une d'elle porte le nom d'Hermione Granger, l'autre porte le nom de Drago Malefoy...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Commencement

**Chapitre I : Le commencement**  
Info : Alors, pour que vous compreniez, sachez que ce chapitre et ceux qui vont suivre, sont les évènements qui se sont déroulés avant la mort de Drago et Hermione décrite dans l'introduction !

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

Hermione avait passé un été formidable en compagnie d'Harry, Ron et les autres Weasley. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés, malgré la tension et la peur qui régnaient à cause de Voldemort. Hermione avait changé durant ces vacances. Elle n'avait changé mais que physiquement, car mentalement elle était déjà bien supérieure à ses amis.  
Oui, son changement était purement physique. Elle devenait plus femme, plus attirante, plus sexy ! Sa poitrine avait doublé de volume, ses hanches étaient magnifiquement dessinées. Enfin bref, elle avait ce qu'il fallait la où il le fallait.

C'était bientôt la fin de l'été, et tous devaient retourner à Poudlard pour leur septième et ultime année d'étude. Les jours passaient. Ils s'amusaient tous dans le jardin des Weasley. Souvent, Harry, Ron et Ginny jouaient au Quidditch, mais Hermione, qui n'était pas très à l'aise sur un balai, se mettait au pied d'un arbre, un livre à la main, et étudiait un peu. Ou alors elle se contentait de les regarder jouer. Ron et Hermione semblaient se rapprocher, mais rien ne se passa. En revanche, Harry et Ginny étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ne se cachaient pas, au grand déplaisir de Ron. Celui-ci était content de savoir que sa sœur avait trouvé quelqu'un comme Harry, mais il avait quand même du mal à les voir s'embrasser sans arrêt.  
Au matin de la veille de leur retour à Poudlard, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny reçurent les lettres en provenance de Poudlard contenant les listes des livres qu'ils devraient se procurer. Les lettres étaient de même longueur que les années précédentes. A part celle d'Hermione, qui une fois de plus, avait surchargé son emploi du temps. Elle prit sa lettre et l'examina, puis d'un seul coup, elle ne put retenir sa bonne humeur.

-Wouaaa !!! S'écria-t-elle soudain.

Tous furent surpris par le cri de cette dernière. Ginny se précipita alors vers elle.

-Wouaaa !!! S'écria-t-elle à son tour.

Harry et Ron trouvaient le comportement des filles bizarre, et décidèrent alors de s'approcher d'elles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Ron.

Il regarda ce que tenait Hermione dans ses mains, et compris alors pourquoi elle avait été toute excité en ouvrant la lettre.

-Oh mais Hermione…Ne me dit pas que tu es…Surprise !?! Dit-il alors dans un éclat de rire.

-Ben bien sûr que si je le suis Ron ! Lui dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement Ron.

-Voyons Hermione ! Tu es la meilleure de l'école, alors je pense que tu ne devrais pas être étonnée en recevant un insigne de Préfète en Chef.

-Ben je ne m'y attendais pas. Harry, Toi et Moi, on a tellement enfreint le règlement, que je me suis dit qu'il y avait des chances pour que ce ne soit pas moi.

-Ben c'est stupide comme réflexion. Quand on a été nommé préfets, on avait déjà enfreint pas mal de règlements…

-Hermione... Est-ce que tu as tout lu ? Demanda Harry

-Heu non, je ne l'ai pas fini, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je crois que tu ferais mieux de le faire. Il y a une mauvaise nouvelle d'inscrite.

Harry lui tendit la lettre, regrettant la réaction d'Hermione, et surtout celle de Ron.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a forcément une erreur ! Pourquoi ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Draco...

-Non ! Moi c'est Ron ! Pourquoi tu parles de la fouine ?

-Draco, c'est lui mon homologue masculin, et je vais devoir passer l'année avec lui, dans nos appartements !

-Quoi mais non, c'est pas possible ! Je refuse !

-Ecoute Ron, ce n'est pas moi qui choisis ! Je n'ai pas le choix !

-On croirait que ça te fait plaisir !

-Quoi ? Comment tu oses dire sa !

-Ben l'idée n'a pas l'air de te répugner !

-Arrête Ron ! Ca m'énerve ! Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu m'en veux pour une chose que je n'ai pas choisie ?

-Ben si ! Il te plait la fouine ? C'est ça hein ?

-Quoi ? C'est ce que tu penses ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

-Effectivement !

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre à Ron, quand elle entendit Mme Weasley arriver derrière eux.

-Bon les enfants, allez vous préparer. On doit aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

-D'accord ! Répondirent alors tout les quatre d'une même voix, malgré que Ron et Hermione fassent la tête.

Ils sortirent alors de la cuisine et allèrent finir de se préparer. Au bout de vingt minutes, tous étaient prêts à s'en aller. Ils se regroupèrent alors autour de la cheminée. Ils rentrèrent chacun leur tour dans l'âtre, prenant une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, et s'écriant "Chemin de Traverse".

Ils arrivèrent les uns après les autres au niveau de la rue bondée. Il y avait plein d'élèves, accompagnés de leurs parents, eux aussi étaient là pour acheter leurs fournitures. Ils croisèrent quelques visages amicaux, à commencer par Dean et Seamus, qui étaient devant la boutique de balais. Ils croisèrent aussi Neville, quand celui-ci se faisait réprimander par sa grand-mère car il avait oublié de prendre sa liste de fourniture. Il leur fit un sourire, mais n'osa pas leur parler, de peur d'énerver sa grand-mère encore plus. Ils croisèrent également Luna, qui était accompagnée de son père. Cet homme paraissait aussi bizarre que sa fille se dit alors Harry après avoir dit bonjour à Luna. Ils arrivèrent alors enfin devant la librairie Fleury & Bott, et y entrèrent. La librairie était bondée de monde.

-Allez vous trouver un coin tranquille, leur dit alors Mme Weasley, je m'occupe de vos livres.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un geste de tête, et elle prit les listes de chacun et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

-Venez, y à personne là-bas. Dit alors Harry en prenant la main de Ginny et en l'entraînant dans le coin qu'il avait repéré.

Les deux autres les suivirent. Ils avancèrent alors avec difficulté, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le coin plus calme et en furent soulagés. Mais à peine arrivés, ils furent alors surprit en entendant une voix résonner derrière eux.

-Ah ! Voici St Potter, Weasmoche avec sa petite rouquine de sœur et la sang de bourbe !

Cette voix arrogante, ses cheveux blonds, et ses yeux d'un gris presque transparents n'appartenaient à personne d'autre que Draco Malfoy.

-Ferme là Malfoy ! S'écria alors Hermione.

-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi toi ?

-J'ose et c'est tout ! Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à dégager.

-Hey ! Parle moi autrement, espèce de sale sang de bourbe ! Il cracha par terre en lançant un regard noir à Hermione.

Hermione sortit alors sa baguette, prête à lancer le premier sort qui lui viendrait en tête. Draco avait fait de même. Hermione sentit alors qu'il n'y avait plus la même crainte chez lui qu'il n'y en n'avait avant lorsqu'elle le menaçait de l'attaquer.

-Alors, tu n'attaques pas Granger ? La sang de bourbe aurait-elle perdu son courage ?

-Oh non Malfoy, mais je me demandais juste qu'elle serait la meilleure façon pour te faire le plus de mal possible.

-Tu sais, tu ne me fais pas peur Granger. Je crois même que je dois connaître plus de chose que toi maintenant. Ou alors tout autant. Donc n'essaie pas de me provoquer en duel.

-Oh non, je pense que je peux faire mieux maintenant, mais nous verrons bien si un jour tu me provoque de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il avait perdu son air supérieur, et la panique commençait à se voir dans ses yeux.

-Oh rien Malfoy ! Dit elle un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. J'espère simplement ne pas arriver à cette solution…

Malfoy ne parlait plus. La crainte se lisait sur ce visage. Que pouvait-elle bien lui réserver ? Il se le demandait. Mais il fut vite sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son père.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Voici Potter et sa petite bande.

Lucius Malfoy avait toujours les mêmes cheveux blonds et cet air hautain.

-Alors Potter, encore en vie à ce que je vois.

-Oui, et je compte le rester encore très longtemps…Mr Malfoy.

Il ne le lâcha pas du regard, lui montrant alors qu'il était bien là, et ne comptais pas se faire marcher sur les pieds.

-Hmm, touchant Potter. Profitez donc des beaux jours qu'il reste. Allez Draco, allons nous en, ne restons pas en compagnie de cette bande d'ingrats.

Draco se rapprocha alors de son père. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter une phrase à l'égard d'Hermione.

-Crois moi, on n'en restera pas là.

Puis il s'éloigna, et Hermione du crier pour lui répondre.

-Oh je te crois sur parole Malfoy, mais crois moi, je me laisserais plus faire.

Il se retourna, lui lança un regard, puis un sourire, et enfin, il se retourna et s'en alla

-Hermione, qu'as-tu en tête. Demanda alors Ron, ébahit par la réponse d'Hermione.

-Oh rien…pour le moment. Lui dit-elle alors.

Elle le regarda alors, esquissa un sourire, puis se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle complote ? Demanda alors Ron à Harry.

-Je n'en sais strictement rien Ron.

Ron regarda alors Ginny.

-Je n'en sais rien non plus Ron, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

-Ok… !

Ils se décidèrent alors à suivre Hermione à l'extérieur de la boutique. Ils continuèrent, en compagnie de Mme Weasley, les courses qu'ils avaient à faire, puis ils rentrèrent, juste avant la tombée de la nuit.

Ce soir là, ils allèrent se coucher pas trop tard, car le retour à Poudlard avait lieu le lendemain matin. Hermione réfléchissait à comment elle pourrait faire cesser les reproches de Malfoy. Une idée lui vint alors en tête, et elle s'endormit, malgré le fait que cette solution ne lui paraissait pas la meilleure pour elle, mais la plus efficace contre lui.

Nous sommes désormais déjà au mois de Juin. Que le temps passe vite. Mais la vie d'Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup évoluée pendant cette année. Les chamailleries avec Draco avaient été présentes toute l'année, mais maintenant, elle était habituée. Cependant, elle n'avait cessé de repenser à leur rencontre sur le chemin de traverse, et se souvint alors que tout au long de l'année, elle s'était laissée faire. Mais le moment était venu de la vengeance. Oh oui, elle allait se venger, et quelle vengeance... Elle décida que le mieux pour se venger, serait de faire tourner ce cher Draco en bourrique. Et elle eu une très bonne idée !  
Hermione savait exactement comment faire pour faire tourner la tête de Draco. Elle savait ce qui déstabiliserait le beau blond. Elle, elle avait changée, et elle comptait bien jouer de ses nouveaux atouts pour se venger de toutes ces années de moqueries et d'insultes. Elle avait les bonnes armes pour prendre l'avantage de la situation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle partageait ses appartements avec Draco. Elle se rappelait la tête de Draco à l'annonce du nom de son homologue féminine lorsqu'il l'avait appris dans le train, il s'était énervé, mais elle, avait fait en sorte de rester calme lorsque le professeur McGonagall leur avait appris la nouvelle, elle pensait que sa jouerait en sa faveur, et elle avait raison.  
Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait décidé de tester son plan, et malgré qu'ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole, elle arrivait déjà à lui faire tourner la tête. Elle commençait doucement, certes, mais sûrement. Elle voyait les regards que ce dernier lui lançait, le matin, lorsqu'elle sortait à peine du sommeil en étant vêtu d'un seul petit débardeur et d'un short plutôt court. Une tenue qui laissait donc apparaître ses nouvelles formes appétissantes. Elle savait que Draco la regardait avec envie, mais elle faisait comme si elle ne remarquait rien. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ferait plus. Pas beaucoup plus, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle parti dans la salle de bain, et en refermant la porte, elle jeta un petit regard à Draco, qui la regardait toujours, et lui fit un petit clin d'œil, discret, mais pas trop ! Juste assez pour faire naître le doute à son colocataire.

« Je rêve ou quoi ? Granger m'a fait un clin d'œil ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend !!! » Draco était perturbé par ce comportement. « Je suis sûr qu'elle m'allume ! C'est obligé ! Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi Draco ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est Granger ! » Il restait la, planté sur le sofa, à se poser tout un tas de questions. Il ne remarqua pas que vingt minutes étaient déjà passées depuis la scène du clin d'œil. Hermione sorti enfin de la salle de bain. Draco la vit, et il ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée.

- Alors Malfoy ! T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

- Quoi… ? N'importe quoi Granger ! Je suis juste outré de te voir dans une telle tenue !

- Ma tenue ? Mais je ne suis même pas habillée ! Au moins qu'une serviette soit considérée comme vêtement !

- Justement ! Tu n'es pas habillée ! Et c'est une horreur pour moi de te voir comme ça !

Il avait menti, mais il ne pouvait pas avouer à Hermione que ce qu'il souhaitait faire, la tout de suite, c'était de lui ôter sa serviette et de lui faire l'amour.  
Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, fière d'avoir mis un Malfoy dans un tel état.  
Malfoy la regarda, et sentit alors une forte pression au niveau du bas ventre. Il savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait, et décida alors d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien froide pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Ce jour la, il pleuvait intensément, et Hermione en fut déçu, car plus la journée avançait dans le temps, et plus la pluie tombait drue, ce qui était rare au mois de juin, mais tout peut arriver, en voici la preuve. Et par malheur, pour leur dernier cours de la journée, les Gryffondors avait cours de botanique. Il fallait donc se rendre dans la serre numéro trois. Mais Hermione sourit alors en se rappelant que ce cours là, il était en commun avec les Serpentards.

- Pourquoi tu souris Hermione ? Demanda Ron quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, prêt à aller dehors, après la bonne chaleur des classes de cours du château.

- Oh pour rien, je repensais juste aux vacances.

-Ah ok ! Et sinon, sa se passe bien avec l'autre fouine ? Il n'est pas trop chiant ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas ! De toute façon, on ne se voit pas beaucoup ! Ce qui me convient tout a fait ! Rajouta-t-elle alors dans un sourire.

- Tant mieux ! Mais s'il t'embête, tu nous le dis ! Et Harry et moi, on s'en occupera !

-Ne t'en fais pas Ron ! Et puis de toute façon, je sais me défendre !

- Ouais je sais, mais bon…

- Bon on y va ? Dit alors précipitamment Harry qui sentait que si cette discussion continuait, ces amis se disputeraient de nouveau.

- D'accord ! Dirent alors les deux autres en cœur.

Ils se protégèrent alors la tête, et se mirent à courir en direction de leur prochain cours. Ils arrivèrent, tout trempés, et Hermione fut heureuse de constater qu'il en était de même pour les Serpentards. Ils allèrent s'installer la où il restait de la place, et se retrouvèrent alors en face de Draco, Crabe et Goyle.

Le professeur Chourave arrivât quelques secondes après le trio.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour professeur Chourave ! Répondirent alors en cœur tout les Gryffondors, mais pas les Serpentards.

- Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons récolter la substance plus que mystérieuse contenue dans la plante en face de vous. Nous ne lui connaissons pas encore de nom, ni ses propriétés, elle nous est donc étrangère, et c'est pour cela que notre étude à son sujet durera jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Allez y, mettez vos gants en peau de dragon, et commencer à lui extraire ce que contient les petites boules qui se trouvent au bout de chaque branche.

Tous se mirent alors au travail. Il était difficile de maintenir la plante, car celle-ci se débattait.  
Après trente minutes d'efforts acharnés, Hermione commençait à avoir chaud, malgré le froid qui régnait à l'extérieur. Elle se sentait observée par les yeux gris bleu du jeune blond en face d'elle, elle décida donc, comme beaucoup d'élèves, d'enlever le haut de son uniforme, se retrouvant alors avec juste un débardeur. Un débardeur blanc, et qui avait été un peu mouillé. En tant normale, chaud ou pas, elle aurait gardé son uniforme, car elle était trop pudique, mais là, c'était différent. Elle savait que Draco l'observait, et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait enlevé. Elle regarda alors, d'un regard furtif, en direction de Malefoy, et elle le vit, oui elle ne rêvait pas, elle le vit en train de… (Ne nous mentons pas, et utilisons les vrais thermes...), il était en train de la mater. Malfoy vit alors qu'Hermione l'avait surpris, et il décida alors de retourner à sa besogne, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le sourire de cette dernière.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ce matin, le coup de la serviette, et maintenant, le débardeur blanc mouillé… Il faut qu'elle se clame là !!! Mais, il faut avoué, elle est si… attirante et sexy ! Non Draco, pense à autre chose, c'est Herm… Granger !!! Une sans de bourbe ! Et tu n'es pas attiré par elle ! Tu es un Malfoy ! Non mais regarde toi, en plus, tu parles tout seul ! Pitoyable ! Bon d'accord, je parle tout seul, et d'elle, mais c'est normal !!! P****N (Restons poli tout de même ^^) mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexe, surtout quand elle repousse ses cheveux en arrière… !!! » A peine ce dialogue entre lui... et lui, il ressentit, une nouvelle fois, une pression au niveau du bas ventre. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-il dans cet état d'excitation lorsqu'il pensait à elle.

« Allez, ni pense plus Draco ! Reconcentre toi sur ton boulot, et arrête de penser à elle ! «

Il se remit alors au boulot, en essayant de ne plus penser à elle, ce qu'il réussit à faire après vingt minutes d'intenses efforts. La fin du cours sonna alors, se qui voulait donc dire que cette journée de cours était également terminée. Hermione et les garçons remontaient au château. Une fois dans le hall, ils se séparèrent. Hermione s'en alla dans ces appartements, et les garçons dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione monta alors jusqu'à son dortoir, sachant pertinemment que Draco faisait de même. Elle se dépêcha alors de monter, pour arriver là haut avant lui. Elle arriva alors et se dirigeât directement vers sa chambre. Elle commençât à ôter ses vêtements trempés, et se retrouva alors en sous-vêtements. Un string noir, avec un soutient gorge de la même couleur. Elle entendit Drago entrer dans leur salle commune, et elle se mit alors à chanter une chanson d'un chanteur moldu qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

« Viens chez moi,  
Te mettre à l'abri.  
On ira sous les draps,  
Ecouter la pluie.  
Viens chez moi,  
Te mettre à l'abri.  
Voir mon paradis,  
Voir mon paradis.  
Et on fera dam dam dam,  
Dam dam dam,  
Dam, dam dam,  
Dam dam dam. »

Drago l'entendait chanter, et fut charmé par la voix d'Hermione lorsqu'elle chantait. Elle avait une voix presque autant attirante que son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher, et s'approcha de la chambre d'Hermione, dont la porte était, par les bons soins d'Hermione, resté entrouverte. Il vit alors la jeune fille se trémousser tout en chantant. Elle était en petite tenue, et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'admirer. Les yeux de Draco parcouraient tout le corps de la jeune Gryffondor, jusqu'au moment ou Hermione le remarqua, et s'arrêta alors brusquement.

- Je peux t'aider peut-être ? Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- …, Draco n'arrivait plus à parler.

- Malfoy ! Je te parle là ! Alors soit tu réponds, soit tu parts, mais arrête de me relooker de cette façon.

Elle s'amusait de cette situation, mais ne le fit pas voir à Malfoy.

- Je te relook pas ! Dit alors ce dernier, après avoir retrouvé soudainement la parole.

- Non ! Juste un peu ! Allez, sort Malfoy !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

Il rentra alors entièrement dans la chambre. Il avait envi d'elle, et il comptait bien l'avoir. Il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle. Il n'était plus très loin maintenant. Il enleva alors son T-shirt, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était plutôt pas mal, mais elle ne comptait pas lui céder. Il s'approcha alors encore un peu plus, et attrapa sauvagement Hermione par la taille, et la colla contre son torse. Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il entreprit de long et fougueux baiser dans le coup d'Hermione. Cela lui plaisait, et elle ne pouvait pas le nier, car les frissons qu'elle ressentait n'était fictifs, mais elle devait lui résister. Et pour cela, elle décida de rentrer dans le jeu du beau blondinet. Simplement, était-ce vraiment un jeu pour lui ? Elle ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir. Pour le moment, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était son jeu à elle. Elle commença alors à lui caresser le torse, et entreprit, à son tour, des baisers dans le cou de l'homme qu'était avec elle en ce moment. Puis elle approcha alors ces lèvres de Draco, qui lui aussi ressentait des frissons. Il était excité, et cela se comprenait. Elle retira alors ces lèvres du torse de Draco, et se dirigeât vers la bouche de ce dernier. Pendant qu'elle s'approchait encore plus de ces lèvres, ses mains se glissèrent doucement vers la ceinture de jeune Serpentard. Il commença alors à être encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà, et Hermione le remarqua. Elle allait l'embrasser, quand… :

- Tu rêves Malfoy ! Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle l'entraîna alors vers la sortie, et referma la porte. Malfoy était dégoûté.

- Tu me le payeras Granger !

Il parti alors dans sa chambre. Hermione n'en revenait pas de son comportement, mais elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle avait belle et bien eu Malfoy, et que cela, n'était que le début.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Perte et Retrouvaille

Chapitre 2 : Perte et Retrouvaille

- Tu me le payeras Granger !

Cela avait été les dernières paroles que Malfoy lui avait dîtes. Et pourtant, cet épisode c'était déroulé il y a de cela deux semaines ! Et Hermione commençait alors à être très surprise de ce comportement ! Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours, et Dieu seul sait ce dont Draco serait capable pour se venger ! Elle devait se l'avouer, elle n'était pas trop rassuré, et c'est d'ailleurs pour sa qu'elle avait arrêté ce petit jeu avec lui !  
Perdu dans ces pensées, elle se leva, sorti de sa chambre, et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain. Simplement, avant de l'atteindre, elle fut retenue par une voix.

- Heureux de voir que tu reprends ton habitude, Granger !

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était encore en chemise de nuit, très légère, et assez transparente ! Elle se mit alors à rougir, et se précipita vers la salle de bain !

- Oh arrête Granger ! Il y a quelques jours, cela ne te dérangeait pas ! Alors ne fait pas ta timide et montre toi ! Montre toi courageuse, et ose te montrer ! Après tout, le courage est censé définir les Gryffondor non ?

Il sourit ! Il savait qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait !  
Il s'approcha alors d'elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'échapper, et il la plaqua, doucement, contre le mur ! Il mit une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, et il la sentit alors frissonner à ce contact !

- Alors... ? Apparemment tu aimes sentir ma main sur ta hanche ? Dit il avec un petit sourire qui en disait long sur ces pensées.

- Pas du tout, dit elle sans grande conviction, c'est juste que j'ai froid comme ça.

- Ah... Tu as froid... Il se rapprocha, et se colla alors à elle, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un nouveau frisson lorsque le torse, nu, de Draco, se colla à elle... Et la, c'est mieux ?

Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, et ne voulait surtout pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle savait qu'elle allait craquer ! Après tout, à jouer avec le feu, on risque souvent de se brûler.

- Tu ne veux pas me regarder... ? Aurais-tu peur ? Pas très courageux tout cela ! Et tu tellement attiré que seul le fait de me regarder te ferait succomber ?

Elle leva alors les yeux, mais s'en voulut immédiatement, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison, et que maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus résister.

- Allez ! Avoue ! Avoue que tu en meurs d'envie !

- Envie de quoi Malfoy ?

- De m'embrasser !

- Sûrement pas !

- Ah... Donc, si j'approche mes lèves encore plus proche que les tiennes, sa ne te ferais rien ?

- Absolument rien !

- D'accord ! Testons alors !

Il se rapprocha alors délicatement, mais Hermione se forçait de se retenir ! Et elle y parvint, avec de grandes difficultés, certes, mais y parvint comme même !

- Ho, très forte Granger, je vois que tu résistes. Allons un peu plus loin dans le jeu, veux tu ? ... Pas de réponse, je prends sa pour un oui ! Alors, tiens, si je mettais ma main de libre, disons, dans ta nuque, et que ma main posée sur ta hanche glisse tout doucement vers ta cuisse...

Il mêla les gestes à la parole. Et la, Hermione ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle passa alors une main dans les cheveux soyeux du beau blond, et avec l'autre elle caressa se torse plus qu'attirant !  
Draco fut d'abord surpris, car même si Hermione était plus que convaincante la dernière fois, il avait cru que ce n'était uniquement pour le manipuler, mais la, c'était lui qui menait le jeu, et elle rentrait dedans sans aucune difficulté. Cependant, il ne se posa pas d'autre question, et se contenta de l'embrasser, et fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il vit Hermione qui cherchait à plus approfondir ce baiser. Il ne se fit pas prié, et l'embrassa plus fougueusement que jamais il ne l'aurait fait avec quiconque.  
Il voulait la tester encore plus, et pour cela, il ne devait pas se contenter de la plaquer contre le mur. Il la porta alors, et se dirigeât vers la chambre de sa colocataire, tout en continuant de l'embrasser.  
Hermione fut prise un peu au dépourvue au début de ce geste, mais elle ne put se poser des questions tellement le plaisir émanait en elle. Elle se laissa diriger, et ne s'étonna pas de se retrouver maintenant sur le lit, le jeune blond au-dessus d'elle.  
Ils continuèrent d'échanger plusieurs baisers, et Draco décida alors d'être plus entreprenant. Il passa alors sa mais sous la chemise de nuit d'Hermione, et remonta progressivement vers sa poitrine. Et la, il la senti frémir. Il savait que sa vengeance serait à son comble. Il décida alors de se frotter plus à elle, mimant quelques va et viens, et la, pendant qu'il exerçait ces deux gestes, il entendit Hermione qui commençait à frémir de plaisir.  
Il s'arrêtant alors d'un seul cou, et se leva, s'attirant alors le regard noire de la brunette !  
Il se mit alors à exploser de rire !

- Tu en avais envie Granger, mais je te l'avais dit que tu me le paierais, c'est chose faite maintenant. Bonne journée, Herm... Granger !

Il s'en alla alors de la chambre, et parti s'enfermer dans la sienne !

« Hermione ! J'allais l'appeler Hermione ! Non mais je suis fous ou quoi ? Oui, je suis fou, mais fou d'elle ! Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai envie d'elle ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Il faut que je me calme ! Il me reste une semaine à la supporter, je vais essayer de l'éviter le plus souvent possible ! »

« Mais comment ai-je pu être assez bête ? Au mon Dieu, je prenais plaisir aux caresses de Malfoy ! Non ce n'est pas possible ! Et quelle cruche je fais d'être entrée dans son jeu ! Je suis stupide ! Mais, était il vraiment en train de jouer ? Il a faillit m'appeler par mon prénom tout de même ! Oh je sais plus, le mieux, c'est que je l'ignore la semaine qui me reste à vivre ici avec lui ! »

La semaine passa tranquillement, et maintenant, l'heure de faire les valises était arrivée. Hermione ne pensait plus trop à Draco, à part quand il se croisait. Elle repensait à cet instant ou elle allait se donner à lui. Mais elle essayait de chasser ces images le plus vite possible de son esprit !  
Elle faisait alors sa valise depuis déjà 20minutes, lorsqu'elle entendit cogner à sa porte. Elle pensa alors que c'était Ginny, car les deux filles devaient se voir, et l'invita alors à rentrer.

- Entrer !

Elle mettait encore quelque T-shirts dans sa valise, et en levant la tête, elle aperçut alors le reflet du blondinet.

- Malfoy !

- Ravi de voir que tu te rappelles de mon nom Granger.

- Ravie que tu te rappelles également du mien.

Un silence gênant s'installa alors. Chacun regardant l'autre. Mais la, le désir qui les unissait fut plus fort que tout, et Draco se jeta sur elle. Ils s'embrassaient avec envie, et ils décidèrent, comme un accord par un simple retard, d'aller plus loin.

- Sa restera entre nous hein ? Demanda alors Draco

- A qui veux tu que je raconte ça ?

- Tu as raison !

Ils reprirent alors leur baiser, et commencèrent à ôter leurs vêtements. Hermione était plus que prête, et elle allait se donner à son pire ennemi.  
Ces caresses, sur son corps, la faisait trépider de plaisir, elle ne pouvait résister plus longtemps, et décida de lancer une invitation à son amant en l'enlaçant de ses jambes, et Draco comprit tout de suite l'invitation, et ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps.  
Ils commencèrent alors à s'unir. Draco faisait de tendre va et viens, et faisait jouir son amie. Elle ne put se retenir de retenir son plaisir en émettant de faibles cris, faibles, certes, mais exprimant tout son plaisir ! Leur respiration était saccadée, et tout deux étaient vraiment au comble du plaisir ! Si c'était sa le paradis, Hermione se dit qu'elle y resterait bien lus souvent !  
Mais la, un cris affolant mis fin à leur union ! Tout deux tournèrent la tête, et furent alors surpris et gêner d'apercevoir une Ginny outrée à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione ! Une fois sortie de sa stupeur, Ginny décida de s'en aller.

- Oh heu désolé ! Je heu... Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui bordel ?

- Bon Weasmoche fille, tu veux bien nous laisser la, qu'on finisse ce que l'on fait !

- Malfoy, ne parle pas comme ça à mes amis !

- Oui ben elle nous dérange la !

- Oui heu il a raison ! Je m'en vais, je repasse te voir dans 2h Hermione... Comme ça, t'es prévenue !

Et Ginny s'enfuit en courant ! L'excitation d'Hermione était alors retombée, et elle allait essayer de se débarrasser de Draco dans l'idée d'aller prendre une douche, mais il ne bougeât pas !

- Malfoy, bouge toi, je veux aller sous la douche !

- On n'a pas fini !

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'en ai encore envie après ce qui vient de se passer ?

Pour la tester, il recommença ces caresses, et la réaction d'Hermione lui montra que oui, elle en avait encore envie, et sans la prévenir, il reprit ces baiser, et le jeu reparti.

Ils finirent une heure plus tard. Hermione priait le ciel pour que Ginny ne raconte rien. Elle savait qu'habituellement elle pouvait avoir confiance en sa meilleure amie, mais la, c'était différent.

- J'espère que ton amie ne va rien dire ! Dit alors Draco pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé pendant qu'ils se rhabillaient.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je peux avoir confiance en Ginny, elle ne dira rien !

- Je l'espère !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Bon, tu es encore la toi ?

- Quoi ? Tu me vires la ?

- Ben heu oui ! On a fait ce dont on avait envie, mais c'est fini, sa se reproduira pas ! C'était une erreur !

- Une merveilleuse erreur à ce que j'ai pu entendre pendant qu'on la produisait !

- Arrête Malfoy ! Oui c'était bien, mais c'est fini maintenant, alors tu peux t'en allé !

- Comment oses-tu me jeter après le plaisir que je viens de te procurer ?

- J'ose, c'est tout ! Sa doit te faire bizarre, pour une fois que c'est pas toi qui jette ta partenaire !

- Rooo tu m'énerves Granger, je me casse !

- Oui c'est sa, casse toi !

- Juste un dernier truc, tu es très bonne dans ce domaine aussi, et il lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

- Merci, toi aussi. Elle lui sourit, et ferma alors la porte !

Elle se jeta alors sur son lit, repensant à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle s'était sentie si bien pendant, mais maintenant, elle se sentait honteuse de s'être offerte si rapidement, et surtout à lui !  
Elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qu'elle avait passé à réfléchir, et entendit toquer à la porte. Ginny ! Elle se leva alors précipitamment, se recoiffa, et alla ouvrir !

- Ginny, qu'elle bonne surprise... Dit elle avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Oh ne joue pas à sa Hermione ! Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure avec Malfoy ?

Voyant que son amie allait se lancer dans une petite explication, elle l'arrêta tout de suite !

- Non c'est bon, je sais ce que tu faisait, mais pourquoi lui Hermione ? Pourquoi Malfoy ?

- Je ne sais pas, une envie je dirais. Ecoute, on était la tout les deux, à jouer au chat et à la sourie, et au final, le chat a réussi à avoir la sourie.

- Et toi tu t'es laissé faire ?

- Ben heu... Je n'étais pas contre ! Elle se mit alors à rougir violemment.

- Ah tu n'es plus la Hermione que j'ai connu...

- En effet j'ai grandie, répondit elle.

- Bon et sinon... C'était bien ? Enfin Malfoy et aussi bien qu'on le dit ?

- Ginny ! Répondit elle outrée.

- Oh allez Hermione ! Satisfait ma curiosité ! Mais bon, je crois savoir que la réponse est oui. Enfin, moi je me fies que à ce que j'ai vu et entendu !

- Entendu ? On a fait tant de bruit que sa ?

- Heu disons, pour faire court, qu'en effet, on t'entendait !

- Oh la la la la la la !

- Bon alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ben c'était bien ?

- Oui... Bon allez, aide moi à finir ma valise s'il te plait !

- Ah Hermione je suis si contente pour toi !

- Ginny, ma valise !

- Oui oui !

Elles finissaient alors la valise d'Hermione, quand celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de poser une question à Ginny.

- Heu Ginny...

- Oui...

- Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure... Tu me promets que sa reste entre nous ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas...

- D'accord Merci !

- De rien ! On n'est pas amies pour rien !

- Allez, allons nous en, sinon on va louper le départ du train !

- Oui tu as raison !

Et les deux jeunes filles descendirent alors, et rejoignirent Harry et Ron pour partir à la gare.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment de vide. Tous étaient à l'intérieur, sauf Hermione, qui avait du mal avec sa valise blindée. Elle percuta alors quelqu'un, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Malfoy.

- Encore toi... Tu ne peux plus te passer de mon corps ou quoi Granger ?

- Malfoy la ferme, ils vont t'entendre, dit elle en faisant un bref signe en direction de ces amis !

- Ouais désolé. Bon, je suppose que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit ?

- Je le pense également.

- Alors sur ce, je te dis Adieu Granger.

- Adieu Malfoy.

Il s'éloigna alors, et Hermione se promit que se qui s'était passé entre eux, était désormais, belle et bien du passé. Elle rentra dans son compartiment, et se prépara à affronter sa vie d'adulte.

Plusieurs années plus tard :

Hermione, jeune fille douée d'une intelligence extrêmement élevée, était devenu quelqu'un d'important dans ce monde de la magie. En effet, contre toute attente, elle avait intégrée un poste au ministère de la magie. Ces amis, eux, pensaient qu'elle travaillerait comme médicomage. Elle aussi le croyait, mais elle avait changé d'avis. Maintenant, elle exerçait un métier assez intéressant. Effectivement, elle était devenue auror, mais en plus, elle était la seule et unique personne qui avait le privilège de pouvoir envoyer les mangemorts, toujours en action malgré la chute de leur maître, à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Cependant, c'était une chose assez difficile, cela lui créait beaucoup de travail. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle ne voulait qu'on la croie faible. Non elle ne voulait surtout pas ça ! Surtout qu'elle le savait, mais Ron ne se gênerait pas pour se moquer d'elle. Tout les deux ne se disputaient plus autant qu'avant, vu que Ron était devenu joueur de Quidditch professionnel et qu'ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant, mais lorsqu'ils se voyaient, Ron aimait la taquiner, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Harry lui, était bien sûr devenu également auror, mais le chef des auror. Il s'était marié avec Ginny pas longtemps après la chute de Voldemort, et Mme Weasley avait alors organisée une fête immense ! Ce mariage devait être plus que parfait pour sa seule et unique fille. Le mariage s'était alors très bien déroulé, et seulement quelque mois après, Ginny était tombée enceinte, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.  
Malgré tout ce bonheur, Hermione se sentait un peu triste. Elle et Ron avait pris la décision de se séparer, car ils ne pouvaient supporter l'éloignement du aux déplacements de Ron, et Hermione, depuis cette décision, était restée seule. Oh bien sûr, ces amis ne le savaient pas, elle s'était crée des petits amis pour pas qu'ils la prennent pour une vieille fille, mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas paraître triste et seule devant Ron, car ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour parler, à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient, de ces conquête d'un soir. Hermione faisait donc la fille forte, et passait par-dessus tout cela.

Aujourd'hui, comme tout les jours, elle se préparait pour se rendre au bureau. Mais la veille, elle avait reçu un hibou, venant du ministre lui-même, lui informant qu'elle devait venir le voir à 10h30 ce matin là. Hermione se demandait pourquoi il pouvait bien la convoquer. Normalement, c'était Harry lui-même qui lui donnait ces instructions. Mais la, pourquoi le ministre la demandait... ? Mais bon, elle oublia bien vite cette question lorsqu'elle remarque l'heure, et qu'elle fut obligé de transplaner, de peur d'arriver en retard au travail.

Elle arriva alors au ministère. De loin, elle aperçut Harry, et se dirigeât vers lui.

- Bonjour Harry ! Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oh bonjour Hermione! Ca va?

- Heu oui très bien, et toi ?

- Très bien...

- Tu es sur ? T'as l'air bizarre comme même...

- Non ça va Hermione, ne t'en fais pas ! Lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Très bien, dit-elle alors d'un ton suspicieux, Bon Harry, je te laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Kingsley tout à l'heure, et je dois finir un dossier avant, donc je te laisse. A tout à l'heure.

- Oui à tout à l'heure.

Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue, et se dirigeât vers son bureau. A peine arrivée qu'elle s'installa à son bureau, et se mit aussitôt au boulot.  
10h25 arriva alors, et Hermione se leva, et se précipita vers le bureau de Kingsley. Elle arriva alors devant la porte, frappa de trois petits coups secs, et fut entrée à rentrer.

- Bonjour Mr le Ministre.

- Voyons, vous pouvez m'appelez Kingsley Hermione, nous nous connaissons.

- Oui, mais bon...

- Bon allez, asseyez-vous.

Hermione ne se le fit pas répété deux fois, et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de Kingsley.

- Bon, je suppose que vous n'avez pas idée de votre présence ici ?

- Effectivement.

- Voila, j'ai remarqué qu'avec vos deux fonctions ici au ministère, vous êtes un peu surmenée, et vous n'avez pas une seule seconde pour vous.

- Oui, mais cela ne me gêne pas Mr.

- Je m'en doute, vous avez toujours été quelqu'un de très studieux. Cependant, je n'accepte pas de voir mes employés aussi surmenés. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre quelqu'un sous vos ordres.

- Oh mais Mr, je vous promets que sa va, je ne suis pas surmenée.

- Mais si voyons Melle. De toute façon, cette personne est déjà embauchée, vous n'avez donc pas le choix.

- Très bien. Bon, puis-je au moins savoir avec qui je vais devoir travailler ?

- Oui, heu, au sujet de cela, je dois vous annoncer Melle, que votre coéquipier ne va peut-être pas vous plaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment un de vos amis dans le passé.

- Heu d'accord, mais qui est-ce ?

- Attendons cinq minutes, il va arrivé.

Ils attendirent alors quelques minutes, puis quelqu'un toca à la porte.

- Entrer, dit alors Kingsley.

Et la, le choc !

« Non pas lui ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas après ce qui c'est passé, il ne peut pas travailler ici, et encore moins avec moi ! »

Elle jeta un regard à Kingsley, comme pour qu'il lui annonce que tout cela était une blague, mais il soutint son regard, comme pour affirmer que c'était bel et bien la vérité.  
Une chose était sûr, cela serait dur !!!


	4. Chapitre 3 : Renversement de situation

Et la, le choc !  
« Non pas lui ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas après ce qui c'est passé, il ne peut pas travailler ici, et encore moins avec moi ! »  
Elle jeta un regard à Kingsley, comme pour qu'il lui annonce que tout cela était une blague, mais il soutint son regard, comme pour affirmer que c'était bel et bien la vérité.  
Une chose était sûre, cela serait dur !!!

Chapitre 3 : Renversement de situation...

Quel avait été le choc d'Hermione en découvrant son collègue ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle pensait ne jamais plus le revoir, surtout après ce moment torride qui les avaient réunis !  
Draco, en revanche, ne s'était pas du tout étonné lorsqu'il avait « découvert » sa collègue. En effet, il avait jamais réussi à se remettre de se qui c'était passé avec elle, pas qu'il en redemandait encore, non, il avait simplement pas aimé la façon dont elle l'avait jeté après leur accouplement, et c'était donc pour sa qu'il avait demandé un poste au ministère, et ce poste en particulier ! L'esprit de vengeance était présent en lui. Il allait lui faire payer ! Non mais comment avait elle oser traiter un Malfoy de la sorte ! Heureusement, personne ne savait. Personne à part lui, et elle. En espérant qu'elle n'ait rien dit !

Tout deux s'observait alors, l'un et l'autre n'osant faire un geste. Ce fut alors Kingsley qui rompit le silence.

- Donc, comme je vous le disais avant que Mr Malfoy n'arrive, vous n'étiez pas vraiment amis...

- Pas vraiment amis ? Non mais écoutez Mr le ministre, sauf votre respect, il est impossible que tout les deux puissions devenir collègue ! Non ! Ce n'est vraiment pas possible !

- Voyons Granger, serais-tu bloquée dans le passé ? Après tout, on se criait pas tout le temps dessus si mes souvenirs son exact !

Elle lui lança un regard plus que noir. Un regard qui aurait fait peur quiconque qui l'aurait croisé, mais Malfoy ne réagit même pas à cela, elle ne lui faisait pas peur.  
Elle reprit alors contenance, et décida de lui répondre.

- Oh non Malfoy, je ne suis absolument pas bloquée dans le passé, aucune raison pour que sa soit le cas.

Malfoy compris très bien la contre attaque d'Hermione, et fut ravi de constater qu'elle avait encore du répondant.

- Bon, les premières mauvaises nouvelles passées, je me dois de vous apprendre autre chose Miss Granger.

Elle regarda Kingsley d'un œil interrogateur. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui réserver le ministre.

- Voila. Mr Malfoy n'a actuellement plus de logement, et je voudrais que vous l'accueilliez chez vous pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à que Mr Malfoy trouve un autre foyer.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oh Granger, je crois que tu as très bien entendue...

- Oh Malfoy, Tais toi ! Mr le ministre, je peux savoir c'est quoi cette machination ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ? Voyons, vous savez très bien que nous ne nous entendons pas du tout ! Collègues c'est déjà dur, mais colocataires, c'est impossible !

- Ecoutez Miss Granger, je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Hermione entendait Kingsley s'exprimer de la sorte à son égard. Elle se plongeât alors dans une immense réflexion, et cela se voyait sur son visage. Elle avait les yeux plissés, et le nez froncer, la Hermione du passé lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ses bouquins.  
Elle ne savait que faire ! Bien sûr elle ne voulait pas se coltiner Malfoy et au travail, et à son appartement, mais elle ne pouvait refusé, de peur de perdre son emploie. Elle releva alors la tête, et regarda son patron.

- D'accord, j'accepte.

- Ah c'est bien Granger, tu as mûrie à ce que je constate.

- Mr Malfoy, n'en rajouter pas s'il vous plait ! Miss Granger, je vous donne votre journée. Profitez en pour montrer à Malfoy sa nouvelle chambre, et expliquez lui les fonctions qu'il aura. Mr Malfoy, cela va de soit que vous êtes sous les ordres de Miss Granger, si j'apprends que vous ne vous soumettez pas à ces volontés, je n'hésiterais pas à vous renvoyer ! Que les choses soient bien claires ! Le sont-elles ?

« Sous mes ordres ? Ah la, sa peut devenir intéressant, je dirais même marrant. Prépare toi à souffrir Malfoy »

- Oui Mr, répondit Hermione.

- Et vous Mr Malfoy ?

« Oula, sous ces ordres. Faut pas exagérer non plus ! C'est beaucoup demander la ! Mais bon, d'un côté, je n'ai pas le choix ! En une matinée, j'obtiens un emploi, un appartement, et une revanche sur Granger »

- J'accepte les conditions Mr le ministre.

- Très bien, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous deux. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Debout Malfoy, je vais te montrer le travail que tu auras à faire, et ensuite nous irons à Mon – elle accentua bien sur le « Mon » - appartement.

- Très bien.

- Mr le ministre, à bientôt.

- De même Miss Granger.

- Merci Mr, vous ne le regretterez pas.

- Je l'espère Mr Malfoy.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les propos plus qu'irréaliste de Draco, puis sans jeter un regard à ce dernier, elle sortie du bureau, et se dirigeât vers son bureau, Draco sur les talons.  
Le chemin, qui dura cinq minutes, se passa en silence.  
En ouvrant la porte de son bureau, Hermione fut d'abord outré de remarquer que le nom de Draco avait été ajoutée sur sa porte, puis elle le fut encore plus en remarquant qu'un second bureau était déjà installer !

« Il avait déjà tout prévu » Pensa-t-elle alors.

- Tu comptes camper à l'entrer de notre bureau ou quoi Granger ?

Elle sortie alors de sa stupeur, et se rappela la compagnie de Malfoy. Elle ne daigna pas lui répondre, et partie à son bureau. Elle prit un dossier, celui au dessus de la liste, et le posa sur le bureau de Draco.

- Tu lis le dossier, et notre boulot consiste tout simplement à retrouver et juger le procès des mangemorts que nous retrouverons ! Des questions ?

- Oui.

- Je t'écoute, dit elle à contre cœur.

- Avoue qu'à ce moment précis, tu repenses à cet agréable moment qu'on a eu ensemble. En tout cas, moi oui, et si tu veux, on peut remettre sa tout de suite !

- Non mais t'es dingue Malfoy ou quoi ? Tu t'arrêtes tout de suite ok ! Ce qui s'est passé, c'était il y a des années, et sa se reproduira plus jamais ! J'ai eu une période de faiblesse, mais c'est fini ! Alors ne te fais pas de film, et arrête de me regarder comme ça !

En effet, Draco ne pouvait faire autrement que de la regarder. Elle qui était devenue une vrai femme, et qui en plus de cela, portait une jolie robe, assez décolletée, et plutôt courte. Il avait du mal à se contenir, pourtant, il le devait. Si il voulait une belle vengeance, il devait y aller en finesse.

- Je te regarde si j'en ai envie ! Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi appétissante !

- Arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite ! Et je ne plaisante pas !

- Pourtant, ce jeu, il te plaisait avant !

- Et comme tu l'as dit, c'était avant, alors arrête, et mets toi au boulot ! Et dépêche toi, parce que sinon, je te promets que Kingsley entendra quelques petites choses nuisantes pour toi !

- Ah bon ? Et comme quoi ?

- Harcèlement, et refus de travail !

- Ah la, je te harcèle tu trouves ?

- Exactement !

- Ben écoute, autant joindre le geste à la parole.

Et sur ce, il lui mit une main aux fesses. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus d'une demi seconde, et lui mit une gifle monumentale.

- Hey mais t'es folle ou quoi ? Dit il alors, se tenant la joue. Joue étant marqué par une jolie marque rouge, représentant la main d'Hermione. Il la foudroya du regard.

- Je te préviens, je me laisse plus faire ! Alors ne me provoque pas, où tu risques de le regretter !

- Très bien !

Il alla alors s'installer derrière son bureau, ouvrit le dossier qu'Hermione lui avait confié, et se mit à le lire.

« Parfait, pensa alors Hermione, enfin la paix »

Cependant son répit fut de courte durée. En effet, seulement dix minutes après le début du silence, Draco reprit la parole.

- Granger... ?

- Quoi encore ? Demanda-t-elle en étant plus qu'énervée.

- Oh ne t'énerves pas comme ça ! C'est pour te parler du dossier que tu m'as passé.

- Excuse moi, je t'écoute.

- Ben, il n'est pas possible que se soit la bonne personne sur ce dossier.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi donc ?

- Ben tout simplement parce qu'il est mort !

- Comment sa ?

- Ben heu mort quoi ! Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin tout de même !

- Non mais j'ai compris, mais, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être mort, nous avons un récent témoignage qui nous affirme l'avoir repéré !

- Ben ce n'est que mensonge ! Nott est mort, après la grande guerre. C'est ma mère qui l'a tué, sous mes yeux. Alors crois moi, je sais qu'il est mort !

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas que sa à faire que d'imaginer des meurtres commis par ma mère ! J'étais la, et je les ai entendu se disputer. Il voulait prévenir le ministère que ma mère était mangemort, elle n'a pas voulu, de peut que je ne puisse pas être heureux par la suite, bien sûr elle craignait aussi pour elle, mais ce n'était pas le plus important, mais Nott à refuser et a dit que s'il se faisait prendre, il citerait le nom de ma mère à son procès, elle lui a donc jeter l'avada kedavra.

Les larmes étaient apparues dans les yeux de Draco. Oui, il avait envie de pleurer. Il savait que sa mère voulait le protéger avant tout, mais il ne pouvait pas admettre et lui pardonner le meurtre qu'elle avait commis, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec elle, et s'était enfuis en France, pour ne plus avoir à faire à cette femme, qu'il aimait, mais détestait à la fois.  
En repensant à tout cela, il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler.  
Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi sincère, et surtout aussi émotif. Elle se leva alors, et se dirigeât vers le bureau de Malfoy, et la, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais auparavant, elle le prit dans ses bras, et le réconforta.  
Draco, quant à lui, se laissa faire, et ne contesta même pas ce geste d'affection. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait cela à quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à elle, il savait qu'il pouvait le lui dire.

A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tout deux reprirent alors leurs esprits. Hermione lâcha Draco, retourna à son bureau. Draco lui, sécha ses larmes. Hermione l'interrogeât du regard pour savoir si elle pouvait inviter la personne à rentrer, et il acquiesçât d'un signe de tête, puis pencha la tête, pour faire comme s'il lisait le dossier.

- Entrer !

Hermione avait la tête penchée elle aussi sur son dossier, et du attendre d'entendre la voix avant de comprendre qui était la.

- Hermione ! Je peux savoir pourquoi le nom de la fouine est inscrit sur la porte de ton bureau.

Hermione releva brutalement la tête, et vis alors Harry !

« Oh mon Dieu ! Harry ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Oh la la la la la la la ! Faite qu'il ne voit pas Draco ! Trop tard... ! »

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait la lui ?

- Harry, ne t'énerves pas s'il te plait... Demanda-t-elle sur un ton de pitié.

- Que je ne m'énerve pas ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Le nom de La fouine est inscrit sur la porte de ton bureau, et en plus, il est la, assis, comme si de rien était !

- Bon, écoute moi bien Potter, elle n'y ait pour rien là-dedans, j'ai eu un poste, et je me suis retrouvé ici, alors tu arrêtes de gueuler parce que tu m'empêches de travailler, et qu'en plus de sa, t'es en train d'embêter Hermione, alors tu peux disposer !

Hermione était resté figée ! Draco l'avait appelée par son nom ! L'avait-il fait exprès, ou s'était accidentel ?

- Depuis quand il t'appelles par ton prénom lui ?

Hermione trouva un mensonge très rapidement.

- Draco et moi nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que nous devons maître nos querelles de côté pour pouvoir travailler efficacement.

Harry, étant plus qu'énervé de la situation, s'en alla, en claquant la porte, sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir à Hermione.  
Peinée, cette dernière baissa la tête, et voulu se remettre au travail, mais elle en fut empêchée.

- Merci Hermione... Dit-il, hésitant.

- De rien Draco.

Tout les deux se sourirent alors, puis ils se remirent au travail. Au bout d'une heure, lorsque la faim se fit cruellement sentir, Hermione leva la tête, puis s'adressa à Draco.

- Je crois que l'heure de déjeuner est arrivée !

- Ah ouf, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le dire. Je commence à avoir une faim de loup !

- Waouh ! C'est que tu connais une célèbre expression moldue.

- C'est que les gens peuvent évoluer tu sais. Je ne suis plus le même.

- Ravie de le savoir, lui dit-elle alors en lui souriant, sourire qu'il lui rendit. Bon allons y, et ensuite, je t'emmènerais visiter l'appartement, sa te vas ?

- D'accord ! Allons y alors !

- Ouais !

- Mais c'est moi qui choisi !

- Ah, et ou comptez vous m'emmener, Mr Malfoy.

- Ah Ah, secret Miss Granger ! Surprise !

- Très bien, je te suis alors !

Elle alla sortir, mais Draco arriva en premier devant la porte, et la lui ouvrit, la laissant passé en première. Elle lui lança un regard tout plein de remerciement.

« Parfait, cette petite gourde tombe dans mon piège ! La vengeance ne fait que de commencer... Hermione ! »

En sortant du ministère, Draco donna son bras à Hermione. Ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir, elle l'interrogeât du regard.

- N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger ! C'est juste pour transplaner !

- Ok !

Elle lui saisit alors le bras, et commença alors cette affreuse sensation que provoquait le transplanage.

Ils arrivèrent alors tout les deux dans une ruelle plutôt sombre. Draco ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de la questionner, qui lui pris la main, et l'entraîna dans un endroit plus peuplé. Ils marchèrent, durant deux minutes en silences, puis ils arrivèrent alors devant un restaurant, assez grand, le toit était vert, et portait l'inscription « Chez Léon ». Hermione reconnut la un restaurant moldu, et fut plus que surprise que Draco l'emmène ici.

- Comment connais-tu ce genre de restaurant ? Demanda-t-elle alors impressionnée.

- Et ben, pendant mes nombreuses années d'exiles, une fois, je me suis retrouvé ici, et j'ai trouvé le nom du plat assez étrange, des moules, j'ai voulu tester, et je suis devenu accro à ce petit restaurant.

- Tu m'en vois ravie ! Mes parents et moi-même venons souvent dîner dans ce restaurant.

- Tu vois, on a les mêmes goûts, lui adressa-t-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais pas avec son habituelle moue d'exaspération, mais plutôt avec un sourire aux lèvres, puis elle le suivit à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Ils s'installèrent, et furent servis assez rapidement.

« C'est que le service est vraiment rapide » Pensa alors Hermione.

Ils commandèrent tout les deux des moules marinières. C'est que Draco raffolait vraiment de ça.  
Ils passèrent tout le repas à discuter de tout et de rien. Draco lui avait expliquer sa longue période retiré loin de tout sa. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait pris assez d'argent pour pouvoir tenir plusieurs années sans travailler. Il allait d'hôtel en hôtel, tous plus magnifique les un des autres. Il était allé en France, en Espagne, au Portugal, il avait également fait l'Australie, l'Italie, puis il était revenu, depuis trois moi, ici. Il lui explique également sa demande d'emploi au ministère, puis le poste qu'on lui avait proposé.

- Et tu as dit oui, comme ça ? Alors que tu savais qu'on travaillerait ensemble ?

- Et ben, pour tout t'avouer... Effectivement... Je suis resté sur un souvenir plutôt agréable de nous deux...

- Oh ne recommence pas avec sa... C'est du passé d'accord !

- Allez Hermione, c'est pas la mort ce que je te raconte la ! On a pris du plaisir tout les deux, tu peux pas le nier. Et maintenant, il se passera ce qui se passera !

- Comment sa ? Tu as dans l'idée qu'on remette sa ou quoi ?

- Ben je ne serais pas contre ! Lui lança-t-il accompagné d'un sourire charmeur.

- Tu peux toujours rêver Draco !

Et tout deux explosèrent alors de rire. Mais ce moment de rire fut bien vite rompu par l'arriver d'Harry et Ginny.

- Ah parce que tu déjeunes avec lui en plus ! Je crois que tu dois des explications Hermione !

- Harry, je ne te dois aucunes explications ! Draco et moi allons travailler et cohabiter ensemble, alors nous nous devons d'établir de bon rapport pour que cela fonctionne. Et maintenant, tu permets que je dise bonjour à Ginny ou tu comptes t'énerver avant ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se leva et fit la bise à Ginny.

- Comment vas-tu Ginny ?

- Heu, troublée par ce que je vois, mais à part ça, bien. Et toi ?

- Parfait, répondit elle en lançant un regard vers Draco et en souriant.

- Je vois sa, répondit la rousse.

- Bon, ça y est ! Vous avez terminé ? Allez viens Ginny, on va déjeuner ailleurs.

- Oh, d'accord. Bon ben salut Hermione, à la prochaine. Au revoir Malfoy... Dit elle un peu plus réticente, mais par courtoisie.

- Au revoir, répondirent les deux intéressés en cœur.

Ginny et Harry partirent alors, quant à Hermione et Draco, ils reprirent leur discussion, mais cette fois, ce fut à Hermione de conter sa vie durant ces dernières années, sa romance avec Ron, sa rupture avec Ron, ses petits amis imaginé pour ne pas passer pour une désespérée, sa décision concernant son travail... Enfin tout quoi !  
Ils discutèrent alors comme ça pendant plus d'une heure.  
Puis, la fin du repas arriva alors. Il était une heure et demi lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, et une fois de retour dans la ruelle sombre, Hermione tendit sa main à Draco.

- Allez, fais moi confiance à ton tour. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, je te ramène à mon appartement, et tu ne sais pas ou c'est.

- On peut pas dire notre appartement, sa sera plus agréable à entendre que de savoir que je ne suis qu'un misérable que tu héberges.

- D'accord, si tu veux. Bon allez, donne moi ta main.

Draco s'exécuta, et au contact de leur main, tout deux ressentirent la passion qu'il y avait eu entre eux il y a de cela plusieurs années maintenant. Hermione frissonna de nouveau au contacte de leur peau, et Draco ne pouvait avait du mal à résister à ses envies. Leur regard se croisèrent, et un lien se créa, mais Hermione, troublée par le regard du jeune blond, rompu se lien, et se concentra sur la destination de leur transplanage.

Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu du salon de l'appartement. Hermione s'empressa de lâcher la main de Malfoy, et s'affala sur son canapé.  
Malfoy reconnaissait bien le côté Gryffondors d'Hermione. La salle était décorée aux couleurs rouge et or, le canapé, comme les tapis. Seuls les murs n'étaient pas aux couleurs de l'ancienne maison de la jeune femme. Draco repéra, avec dégoût, que des photos du balafré et de Weasmoche un peu partout, puis d'autres photos où elle était seule avec Weasmoche fille.  
Il retira son regard des photos, et parti s'installer sur le canapé aux côtés d'Hermione.  
Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, durant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence des plus complet, mais Draco rompit ce silence.

- Heu... Je pourrais savoir ou est ma chambre s'il te plait... Et la salle de bain par la même occasion... une douche ne sera pas de refus.

- Ah oui, désolé. Viens, je vais te montrer tout sa.

Ils se levèrent alors, et Draco suivit Hermione dans un couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant la dernière porte au fond à gauche.

- Voila, à gauche c'est ta chambre, à droite la salle de bain. Viens je te montre ou tu peux poser tes affaires de toilettes. Bon alors, j'enlève quelques produits à moi de cette étagère, comme ça, tu as de la place. Ca te va ?

- Parfait. Tu peux venir m'aider pour défaire ma valise s'il te plait.

- Oui si tu veux.

Ils se rendirent alors dans la chambre. Draco sorti de sa poche une petite valise, lui rendit sa taille initiale, puis ils commencèrent à ranger les affaires de Draco dans les différent tiroirs. La pile rétrécissait rapidement. A un moment, Hermione allait pour prendre des T-shirt, mais Draco avait eu dans l'idée de prendre aussi cette pile la, et leurs mains, par inadvertance, se joignirent. Draco tourna la tête, sans pour autant retirer sa main, et Hermione avait fait de même, et la, une pulsion les prit avant même qu'ils ne purent y comprendre quoi que se soit.

Draco s'empara d'Hermione par la hanche, puis de son autre main, il caressa tout se corps qui lui faisait tant envie et qui était sujet de tout ses fantasmes depuis cette fameuse première fois.  
Il la sentait déjà frémir, alors qu'ils venaient juste de commencer, et Hermione sentait, d'une, l'excitation monter en elle, et de deux, l'excitation monter également en lui. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en même temps que leur échange sensuel de caresse. Draco ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il la déposa sur le lit et commença à devenir de plus en plus entreprenant. Hermione aussi en avait très envie, même si elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne devrait pas, mais elle ne pouvait résister tellement l'envie était présente, et enleva, sans prendre la peine de la déboutonner, la chemise de son compagnon, et enleva après, sans retenu, la robe qu'elle portait. Elle entreprit par la suite d'enlever la ceinture, ainsi que le pantalon de Draco, pendant que ce dernier s'occupait des sous-vêtements de la fille dont il ne cessait de rêver.  
Une fois tout les deux nus, ils unirent alors leur deux corps.  
Hermione ressentait alors la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait couché avec lui la première fois. L'extase ! Elle était comblée ! Jamais Ron ne l'avait fait se sentir comme sa. Elle avait chaud, elle se sentait vraiment bien ! Au septième siècle, comme la première fois. Avec cette fois encore, le meilleur des orgasmes.  
Draco ne cessait ces va et viens, qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide, car le plaisir était trop intense.  
Leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadées.  
Draco mit alors un dernier coup de rein, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de souffler un tendre Draco lorsqu'elle atteignait le meilleur des plaisirs. Draco, quant à lui, était aussi comblé. Il ralentissait ces va et viens, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement, et se laissa tombé, exténuer, sur le corps d'Hermione...

Draco était à présent allongé aux côtés d'Hermione. Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé un mot. Ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Draco voulait la virer de sa chambre, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec lui, mais au moment ou il allait parler, elle prit la parole :

- C'était une erreur, comme la fois précédente, et sa ne devra pas se reproduire. Une fois de plus, cela reste entre nous bien sûr !

- Tout à fais d'accord. Tu peux disposer.

- Comment ?

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, tu peux donc partir.

- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu t'es juste servie de moi pour satisfaire tes envies ?

- Exactement !

- Mais t'es vraiment qu'un salaud !

- Oh c'est bon, arrête de faire la fille mal traitée. Tu m'as fait le même coup la dernière fois !

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Jamais je me suis servie de toi juste pour... Juste pour coucher avec toi ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas comme ça moi !

- Arrête Hermione ! A peine notre affaire finie que tu m'as jetée de la chambre ! Alors si sa, c'est pas se servir de moi... Faut que tu m'expliques !

- Mais jamais je me suis servie de toi ! J'ai réfléchi, et j'ai eu peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne nous surprenne ! Ginny passe encore, parce que j'ai confiance en elle, mais je ne tenais absolument pas à ce que Ron ou Harry nous trouve tout les deux, comme sa, dans un lit !

- Ouais c'est sa, cause toujours tu m'intéresses !

- Draco ! Je suis sérieuse la !

Elle le supplia du regard, pour que ce dernier la croie. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'a croyait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, et lui dit alors :

- Prends tes affaires, et sors de ma chambre !

Elle ramassa ces affaires avec rage, puis se dirigeât vers la porte. Mais avant de la franchir, elle se retourna, et ajouta :

- Je suis sérieuse, je ne t'ai jamais traité de la sorte...

Puis elle sortie.

Elle partie prendre une douche, et ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Comment pouvait-il la traiter ainsi ? Elle qui l'hébergeait ! Elle qui s'était offerte, une fois de plus à lui ! Elle qui avait soupirer son nom au moment où elle atteignait l'extase... Elle sortie de la douche, essuya ses larmes, et se promit de se venger !

« Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça, Malfoy ! »


End file.
